A helpful snow
by mamaavalon
Summary: OQ caught by a well meaning Snow


His plan to sneak up on his wife is backfiring miserably. In his efforts to be quiet he stumbles upon a very private argument that turned rather heated, rather quickly. It has him hauling back the way he came to avoid being seen; running nearly into said wife and pulling her into the room directly next to the queen's chambers. He needs to distract her, can feel that she was on her way to check on Regina. He doesn't want her to see what he did around the corner, with the pregnancy he wants her to relax and enjoy it without stressing over things she can't control. But he know, just knows that if Snow were to walk around that corner and see Regina kissing Robin she going to want to be involved though it is no concern of theirs. He does the only thing he can think of kisses her softly and asks if he can feel their baby kick. She lights up immediately forgetting her previous destination. He's convinced his plan to distract will continue to work until they hear a bodily thud against the wall. Snow's concern is immediate. No one had missed the queen's anger at the meeting today, Charming knows it's why Snow was headed to check on her, but he also knows it didn't sound like an object hitting the wall. So he tries to explain it away as though the Queen is blowing off steam and that Snow should give her time for her anger. He's almost got her calmed again when the first muffled sound comes through the wall. The walls are thick but it sounds like someone attacking her. The sounds get louder more desperate. He's trying to keep her there but she grows more insistent concern evident not just for the queen but also for why he is not just as concerned as she is. It's goes quiet for a few moments and he breathes out a sigh of relief. The word "honestly" escapes his mouth as the sounds start back up even louder than before and in that moment he knows there is zero chance his wife will not be going next door. His attempts to slow her progress are futile. Snow is frantic, desperate to "help." He doesn't follow her doesn't want to see what he can imagine is happening next door. Resigned he plops down in a chair and awaits his wife's return.

Robin can feel a slight tremble from her, it slows his action makes him pull back. She'd started this grabbing him by his tunic, by pressing her lips to his in the hall but he'll not force her, she can stop this at anytime. He can't pinpoint the emotions running through her eyes doesn't have the time before she's pulling his lips back against hers not giving him a chance to speak. She's intoxicating to him, distracting but still he's not confident she wants this. Pulling back away from her a second time earns him a very pointed glare. He gets it, stop talking, she will let him know if she wants him to stop. The tremble is still there a slight shaking from her that has him on edge, hesitant and yet she's pulling him closer, he thinks, he's not sure how but it feels closer. She's wrapped around him pinned tightly between him and the wall, in her chambers. Black dress hiked up to her hips to allow her to wrap her legs around, boots digging painfully into his ass and thighs. He does notice, doesn't care, wants only for her comfort, her pleasure. Wants to get the corset restricting her breathing off her, tugs at the laces. The deep breathy sigh she releases when he finally gets it loose has him groaning into her neck. It's up and over her head, her body thudding back into the wall leaving her bare from the waist up for him. He sincerely hopes no ones is on the other side of the wall they're not quiet. Especially not her when he angles her body to get her nipple in his mouth. The noise she makes while he knows is a delicious sound of want to him is more of a painful keening that could be easily misconstrued. She only gets louder as she grinds against his stomach, the only thing she can reach in this position. The want for more friction has her bucking off the wall into him causing her to slip slightly down his body, she's now grinding right onto his arousal. The whispered plea for "more" directly into his ear is almost more than he can remaining clothes have to go his only thought. "Leave them" is commanded of him as he tried to remove the flowing skirts in his way. It's only when his finger find her wetness that he understands her need to speed his actions. He wants to slow down, savor her but she won't have it is nodding telling him yes as his fingers slip inside her. The quicker his movements, the way his palm is dragging with each thrust against her clit has her pressing harshly into the wall, voice growing louder, his mouth no longer able to muffle her with his kiss. She tenses coming against his hand. Her body collapses heavy into his.

A beautiful smile graces her face, so open. It's startled him when it changes to a vulnerable "don't stop I want..." That she thinks he would want to stop now has him confused. He had felt her shaky hand reach down to try and undo the laces on his trousers, he had only wanted to help her not stop her. He knows she wasn't shaking from fear and he can see the moment of realization in her eyes when she understands he's trying to help her. Her faces shifts to a smirk and as he finally gets the laces undone. She brings his still wet fingers to her mouth with a hmmm and receives a "go ahead thief" as he presses up against her. "Milady" is all he can groan as he slowly enters her. He watches her face for any sign of discomfort any sign of hesitancy. Slowly works her up when he finds none. He pushes his own needs aside, he want to feel her cum on his cock the same way she had on his fingers. She's heaven, feels amazing and can feel her get closer feel her tighten around him he's so distracted by her he missed the sound of the chamber door open. He doesn't miss the "Regina" that Snow shrieks or the horrified look on Snow's face. The embarrassed huff from Regina is deafeningly loud in his ear. He barely had time to register the purple smoke engulfing Snow before the world shifts and he find himself on his back in the queen's bed. The queen's beautiful body straddling his waist, still buried deep inside her. He's impressed that she managed to make the transition that smooth magic or not. She gives a slight shrug as she brings his hands to grasp her hips. He was close, knows she was close and it takes her very little time to work them back up. She comes right before him jerking her hips unevenly as he he thrusts up into her. He barely has time to catch his breathe before its all gone. He could kill Snow as the queen gracefully pushes her body up off of his frowning "I need to go take care of that." telling him this will not be happening again.

He can guess how well his wife's rescue mission went as before the purple smoke can even dissipate he's questioned "You knew?" He has no answer a confused look graces his face. Snow is completely flushed stuttering for several moments in embarrassment but achieve nothing close to words. She stops trying pinning him with a stare. Realizing that he hasn't answered her question he opts for humor "she alright?"

"She's fine" comes an answer from behind his wife. The queen impeccably dressed in the black dress from early strides towards them. She does what she has to do as her hand waves slowly in front of their faces she knows it's for the best. When they come back out of the fog they remember nothing since the meeting she had stormed away from. Snow launches into asking if she was ok and how she was worried when she left so suddenly. She humors Snow an answer of how she appreciates her concern but would like to be alone. She returns to her room hoping the thief has left. Too much to hope for she guesses with a flick of her wrist as she magics him away. She's doesn't want to process what happens and falls into her bed. He'll know and she'll know, a small truth just between them. The next day she'll avoid him and throw vile comments his way which are only held back when his son is present and he'll allow her this harsh treatment bemused at how they arrived to this behavior, so long as she treats Roland well and she always does. Snow will try to get her to be nicer and he'll smirk when she fails. It never occurs to him that Snow no longer knows what she stumbled upon.


End file.
